The Beautiful Stranger
by poetic heart 75
Summary: Memories of a beautiful encounter.
1. Chapter 1

Punk lay in the middle of the floor of his Chicago apartment wearing his usual black hoodie and black track pants. His hood up over his head and his ear buds from his IPOD in his ears playing some random music. He lay staring at the ceiling trying to clear his mind from the hectic week of traveling he'd had. Suddenly, a familiar tune started to play that made him smile and sigh. The familiar female voice of the lead singer reminded him of Rebecca and their first meeting. For him, this song was different from all the other loud punk songs he liked to listen to. She'd made him see the softer side.

I am Beautiful

By

Halestorm

I stare at the girl in the mirror

T Shirt torn up jeans no beauty queen

That's exactly what she was wearing when he had met her for that very first time backstage. He remembered her hair had blue and red braids pulled up in a ponytail on top of her head and the bottom was raven black with blue streaks and hung long to her shoulders. She had hardly any make up on at all. She was leaning up against the wall outside of his dressing room. Of course, she didn't know it was his dressing room at the time. He was pretty sure she had no idea who he was at all. It didn't faze her that all these large men were walking around her and talking trash about how they were going to beat him for his championship. She had black and white Converse on with short socks. One foot on the wall and occupied with something on her cell phone.

But the way that you see me

You get underneath me and

All our defenses just fall away,

Fall away

I am beautiful with you

Even in the darkest part of me

I am beautiful with you

You make me feel the way it's supposed to be

You are here with me

Show me this and I believe

I am beautiful with you

Flashback to the first meeting,

"Hey Punk, there's some woman outside your dressing room waiting for you."

He looks up from untying his wrestling boots to acknowledge the man speaking to him. Randy Orton, his competition that night.

Punk: "Thanks Randy. I'll be out right now."

He gathers his gear up. Randy comes back out into the hall where Rebecca is searching her phone for her friend's text to meet her at the backstage entrance. She'd been standing here for 20 minutes and still no Jessica. Randy approaches Rebecca.

Randy: "Hello sweetheart."

Rebecca looks up from her phone and makes eye contact with the 6'4 blue eyed Apex Predator. A smile crosses her face.

Rebecca: "Hey yourself, sexy."

Her green eyes twinkle flirtatiously as Randy smiles back.

Randy: "Are you waiting for someone?"

Rebecca: "Yeah. My friend Jessica is supposed to be meeting me back here somewhere and of course, she's late and I can't get a hold of her. I'm hoping she's just in the bathroom at the moment."

Randy: "I'm Randy."

He holds out one of his massive hands for her to shake and she shakes it respectfully.

Rebecca: "I'm Rebecca, but you can call me Becky."

Randy: "It's nice to meet you, Becky. You're standing outside the locker room where we all come in and out."

Rebecca glances around and notices the sign above her head where she's propped her foot against the wall at. It says WWE Locker room.

Rebecca: "So it appears to be. Your obviously not security so what's your point?"

Randy smiles at her cocky, straight forward way of speaking. She didn't mix words and surely wasn't intimidated by him or his reputation for being a bad ass. She saw him as a man who puts his pants on one leg at a time like all the rest of the mortals in the world. He just had an extra ordinary job.

Randy: "No point I guess. I'm just making conversation."

He half crosses his arms in front of him out of habit and Rebecca notices his tattoos up and down both of his arms. She couldn't make out what any of them were, but she could tell one of the ones in the middle was a red rose with a green leaf attached. It was the only color one out of all the black and white ink on his golden tan arms. It stood out over the rest.

Rebecca: "By pointing out the obvious. That's a start. Nice art work. May I see?"

Randy: "Sure."

He holds out his arm and she examines his tattoos up close and personal by running her hand over them. He suspected she just wanted to touch his muscles in his arms so he let her. It wasn't hurting anyone.

Rebecca: "You're art work is beautiful. I'm a tattoo artist. So, I notice good work on other people."

Randy: "Thank you. So, are you waiting for CM Punk to come out?"

Rebecca: "I'm a tattoo artist and I am examining your arms. So, your first instinct is to ask if I am waiting for CM Punk. That's interesting. Who's Alana?"

Randy: "That's my daughter."

Rebecca: "You have a daughter. I didn't see that one coming."

Randy: "Yeah. She's 4 years old and I have a wife, Samantha."

Rebecca: "That's too bad. A beautiful man like you is married with a child. You look like you'd be a lot of fun to fuck around with."

Randy kind of stops dead in his thoughts and is struck speechless by the straight forward way she just let that come out of her mouth without blinking. There weren't many women that would approach him like that or even have the balls to say that out loud.

Randy: "Really now, Becky. I'd be a lot of fun to fuck around with. How do you figure that? You don't even know me."

Rebecca: "Who cares? That's the beauty of a fuck. You don't have to know each other. You just have to have sexual chemistry together. I didn't say I wanted sex or to make love."

Randy: "OK. You've peaked my curiosity. Exactly what do you think the difference is?"

Rebecca: "You mean what I know the difference is. Well, since you asked, when you want to have sex with someone there has to be a connection. You feel something between the two of you. You get to know who the other person is and you ask a lot of personal questions. Then by the end of the night, you decide if you want to have sex or not with that person based on the results of the date. When you want to make love you already have established a connection with that person. You've had sex and you know there is chemistry and there is love and passion and the proverbial sparks. Making love is reserved for your boyfriend or girlfriend and mostly between husband and wife. Not everyone knows how to make love. Sex is a more primal need. Sex is like being hungry or thirsty. You satisfy the craving for sex. Sex can be found on any given street corner and any given man or woman can have sex. Fucking on the other hand is raw and uncensored. Fucking usually involves grabbing and throwing each other against the wall. Your clothes get ripped and you both wake up sore the next day."

Randy: "Wow. Ok, I'm not exactly sure what to say to that."

Rebecca: "You asked and I answered. What you do with the information is entirely up to you."

At this point, Punk comes out of the dressing room and comes over to Randy and Rebecca. He feels an instant spark as soon as their eyes meet.

Randy: "Well, it was nice meeting you, Becky. I'm gonna leave you two to talk."

Randy walks away shaking his head to himself at the conversation they just had. Rebecca hasn't even blinked an eye at what was said. To her, it was just normal conversation between two adults. She now has turned to acknowledge Punk's presence and is shaking his hand as he introduces himself to her. She checks her phone for the 5th time that night.

Rebecca: "It's becoming apparent that I have been stood up by Jessica."

She checks her phone one last time and sees no text before slamming it shut.

Punk: "How long have you been waiting?"

Rebecca: "I've been here half an hour. She was supposed to meet me 20 minutes ago. I see I'm going to have to teach her a thing or two about respecting my time."

Punk: "Nothing is worse than someone one disrespecting your time or you."

Rebecca: "Would you like to go get something to eat? I'm tired of standing around here looking like a piece of furniture on the wall."

Punk: "I would love to. Let me just go get my bag and my boots."

Rebecca: "You got 20 minutes."

The look on her face meant she meant business when she spoke. Punk wasn't sure exactly how he was supposed to react to her straight forward ways. He felt like they'd make good friends. He wouldn't have to worry about her ever being late. He grabbed his stuff and came back out to find her on the phone with Jessica. She sounded like she was irritated and getting more irritated by the minute with the conversation. It was becoming obvious the two were fighting.

Rebecca: "Well, thank you very much for letting me know that after I already wasted half the night back here….. You know how I hate to be left waiting. ….Yes….Yes you will make it up to me….. Why would I be mad? I got a date out of my waiting. Sometimes patients are a virtue."

She hangs up and sees Punk standing there. She smiles sweetly at him. Indicating that her foul mood was not intended for him, but it was fully intended for the person on the phone. Her eyes seemed to light up when she looked at him. He didn't know this girl 5 minutes and felt like they had some sort of connection going on.

Rebecca: "I'm sorry you had to hear that. Jessica decided to abandon me for some random wrestler she ran into."

Punk: "That's rude of her."

Rebecca: "Yes it is. She will pay dearly for that. I hope Mike is worth everything coming to her later."

She gives Punk a smile, but her eyes say she's not happy at all. Punk was glad he's not on the receiving end of "What comes later". She was in for a hurting.

Punk: "Mike? As in Mike the Miz? Oh hell no. He is so not worth any of it."

Rebecca: "And why do you say that? You have no idea what I'm going to do to Jessica."

Punk: "Let me fill you in on a few behind the scene details about Mike the Miz."

He loops his arm around Rebecca's shoulders as they head to her car. He tells her all about how much of an asshole he thinks Mike is and cases of him showing it to other people. This was not making Rebecca any happier about Jessica leaving her for him. She puts her arm around his waist like they are long lost buddies and walks him over to the black Audi 8 and unlocks the doors. She opens the trunk so he can put his stuff in.

Punk: "Thank you for letting me put my gear in your trunk. This is a very nice car. I wouldn't dare put these in the backseat."

He pats the shoe bag on his shoulder as he puts his bags in the car.

Rebecca: "I don't do luggage inside my car. It's ghetto and invites people to break the windows. Thank you for the respect."

Punk: "You're welcome."

They get inside the car and Punk puts on his seat belt. Rebecca pushes the button to start the car and they leave the parking lot and head to a local diner. The usual late night crowd is inside getting their after the show meals and talking about the events. Punk has his hood over his head as he and Rebecca come inside and take a seat at an empty booth. Rebecca shakes her head as she looks up at Punk from across the table.

Punk: "If I have the hood up, I'm less likely to get harassed by people who recognize who I am. We have a higher chance of having a quiet evening together."

Rebecca: "Dude, you're in the public eye. People know you walk around with your hood over your head like that. They're not stupid enough to just not know it's you. So, you mind as well sit at the table like a human. I want to see those beautiful hazel eyes of yours without that hood in the way."

She reaches across the table and pushes his hood off his head and fixes it so it lays flat on his back. Her green eyes sparkle and suddenly, Punk wanted to kiss her. Her light perfume smelled good and it was intoxicating him at that close range. He tried to hold it together until she made the first move or was the hood removal considered "first move"? He had no way of knowing. He just knew it was drawing him to her like a moth to a flame. Rebecca sits back down on her side of the table.

Rebecca: "Hello gorgeous."

Punk: "Hello beautiful."

Rebecca: "Wow, if I didn't know any better I would say that CM Punk, Mr. Voice of the voiceless over here is going shy boy on me."

He could feel his face flush. She was making him blush. What did this woman have over him? She wasn't anything out of the ordinary and here he was blushing like a 5 year old with a crush on their teacher.

Punk: "Me? I could never be shy. Haven't you heard? I'm an asshole who can't keep his mouth shut. Oh and apparently I bitch too much and have gone whiner."

Rebecca: "Well, I see no sign of the asshole who can't keep his mouth shut. You're not bitching or whining about anything either so stop putting yourself down. Don't listen to those idiots out there talking shit about you. "

Punk: "You know what? Your right I don't listen to those assholes talking shit. I do it for the ones who supported me from day one. It's not a popularity contest out there."

Rebecca: "No. It's not. You make a point, but if you think about it. Really, the whole industry is a popularity contest. Who has the most fans? Who has the most likes on Facebook? Who has the most followers on Twitter? Who has the most entertaining tweets? How many MySpace pages are dedicated to you? How many times have you been on the cover or what magazine? How many talk shows have you done? Are you asked back? Have you been in movies? How many DVD's have sold with your face on them? What products are you indorsing? Nobody is really looking at the actual talent it takes to wrestle. It's like anyone can walk into the WWE and become a Superstar."

Punk: "Yeah and that's the kind of stuff that pisses me off. I've been working my ass off since I was in high school and I was judged on my talent and how well I wrestled not how many babies I kissed or how many autographs I signed in a day. In the end, does anyone even really care about all the hype? It's about the talent. I want to be known as the best wrestler in the world. Not the superstar everything was handed to on a silver platter because I was the favorite."

Rebecca: "Well, in the end that's all anyone remembers. They love watching you wrestle and you are one of the best wrestlers in the world. This is all true and you make that point every week when you win matches and beat people in the Pay Per Views. So, remember that."

They order food and eat.

Punk: "Do you have any other plans tonight?"

Rebecca: "No. I don't have any other plans. What did you have in mind?"

Punk: "How would you like to go somewhere special with me?"

Rebecca: "Ooh, somewhere special. Where am I going and does it require an overnight stay and a tooth brush?

Punk: "It doesn't require anything other than you and me. If you want to bring an overnight bag, it's entirely up to you."

Rebecca flags the waitress for the check and Punk takes it from her.

Punk: "I got this."

Rebecca: "Dude, I totally invited you out with me. I'm supposed to be the one paying the bill."

Punk: "I know, but I want to. It's not right for the lady to pay for the man."

Rebecca: "We're not on a date. Who gives a shit if I pay for you?"

Punk: "I guess nobody would care if you paid for me. But I still think I should out of respect."

Before Rebecca could argue any further, Punk gave the waitress his card and the bill and it was taken care of. Rebecca gave him a narrow look.

Rebecca: "You are a very stubborn boy, CM Punk."

Punk: "Yes I am and you are a very strong minded female."

The waitress brings back his card and he puts it in his wallet. Rebecca laughs at the matter of fact way he just blows off the whole stubborn comment. They drive to her place so she can grab her overnight bag.

Rebecca: "Come. I want you to see my house."

Punk: "Ok. I'd love to."

He gets out of the car and follows her up to the two- story Victorian home. It looks beautiful from the outside. The yard and trees well-kept and its painted a lovely shade of light blue. The front porch is screened in so you can enjoy a cool evening sitting outside without any bugs invading your space. Punk could almost imagine sitting there and just watching the cars go by on the street out front.

Punk: "Your house is beautiful. Are you renting or owning?"

Rebecca: "You are looking at a proud home owner and that car is mine also. I just paid it off."

Punk: "May I ask what you do for a living? That's a very expensive looking car."

Rebecca: "It is honey. It's very expensive and it's a dream to drive. I actually got inspired to buy one of those because my ex had me test drive one. I had to have it. I was hooked."

Punk: "Your ex-boyfriend?"

Rebecca: "Just an ex. No boyfriend involved there."

Punk: "All right, I know when the "Let's not go there" flag is thrown."

Rebecca: "Then you know I wasn't throwing a "Let's not go there" flag. "

She gives him a tour of the kitchen, living room, sitting room and downstairs bathroom. Then she takes him upstairs and gives him the tour of the four extra bedrooms and two extra baths upstairs. She stops before letting him into her own master bedroom.

Rebecca: "All who have entered this room have left happy and satisfied."

She wiggles her eye brows at him suggestively as she opens the door. Punk laughs at her playfulness.

Rebecca: "Welcome to my boodwa as the French call it."

She sits on the huge king sized bed as Punk looks around her room at the very eclectic taste. A collection of different perfume bottles decorate the top of her red cherry wood dresser and a simple mirror with Mardi Gras beads hanging from one side and a couple of different backstage access passes hanging from the other side. A red cherry wood jewelry box stood in the center with all her accessories inside. He walked around and looked at all the different pictures she had hanging of her with different celebrities and family members. She had pictures of her friends and their animals.

He walked towards the window and noticed a small balcony outside with a chair and a table.

Punk: "Wow, you have a lot of pictures."

Rebecca: "I'm a photographer in my spare time. It's how I can afford that car and this house. Check out the view."

She unlocks the glass sliding door so Punk can go outside. He looked out and noticed she had a beautiful view of Lake Michigan from her balcony. He could see damn near to where he lived he imagined. He looked down at the winding driveway below that lead to a garage where she kept her car at night.

Punk: "Holy shit. It's gorgeous out here."

Rebecca: "One of my favorite spots in the house."

Punk: "You love purple and black don't you?"

He noticed the color theme in her curtains and bedding on the bed. He also noticed smaller framed photos on her head board next to the bedside lamp and phone. He noticed speakers hanging from the corners of the room, but he didn't see any stereo or television system in her room. She also had a huge walk in closet where she was gathering her stuff to put in her overnight bag.


	2. Chapter 2

Rebecca: "Yes. My two favorite colors. You know, I was thinking do you really have your heart set on this "some place special" you want to take me?"

Punk: "I'm always up for some spontaneous adventures. What's on your mind?"

He sits on the corner of her bed and notices how soft and comfortable the mattress is. It felt really good after the day he had. He didn't dare lean back. His insomnia was bound to catch up to him and force him into an unplanned nap. He couldn't see what Rebecca was doing in the closet, but he could hear her moving stuff around. He assumed she was packing. She could be laying on the closet floor for all he knew.

Rebecca: "I was thinking I'd treat you to an evening in."

She is standing in the doorway of the closet in a black lace negligee and black silk robe.

Punk: "Wow. You look absolutely gorgeous. I like your plans better."

She smiles and he gets up and puts his arms around her.

Back to the present day,

I stand naked before you now

No walls to hide behind

So here am I

You see all of my scars

Still here you are

I bare my soul and I'm not afraid

Not afraid

I am beautiful with you

Even in the darkest part of me

I am beautiful with you

Making me feel the way it's supposed to be

You are here with me

Show me this and I'll believe

I am beautiful with you

I've been the strong one for so long

But I was wrong

Doesn't make you weak if you're needing some one

I'm not holding back anything with anyone

I am beautiful with you

I am beautiful with you

You want me for myself

You get me like no one else

I am beautiful with you

A loud knocking on his front door pulls him back into reality and he hits pause on the IPOD and gets up to answer the door. Rebecca is standing there in his grey hoodie.

Rebecca: "Hey there sexy."

She kisses him and comes inside. He shuts the door.

Punk: "Hey yourself, gorgeous. I was just thinking about you and the first time I ever kissed you."

Rebecca: "Was it something like this?"

She kisses him and he puts his arms around her and kisses her back.

Punk: "I may be a little cloudy on the exact memory. You're just going to have to remind me of the small details."

Rebecca: "Very funny, Phil."

He starts laughing and kisses her with passion and they fall lightly onto the living room couch and begin to make out in the afternoon setting sunlight that beamed in through the window.

The End


End file.
